


Fan Art for Black is the Color of my True Love's Hair

by Lymmel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Fanart, Gen, Otherworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymmel/pseuds/Lymmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen Gillan as Clud from "Black is the Color of my True Love's Hair" by CanterburyTales</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Art for Black is the Color of my True Love's Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CanterburyTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanterburyTales/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Black is the Color of my True Love's Hair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024359) by [CanterburyTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanterburyTales/pseuds/CanterburyTales). 



I was reading “Black is the Color of my True Love's Hair” by CanterburyTales and saw this note.  
  
"In my head, she looks like Karen Gillan (I wish I had photoshop skillz)."  
  
I've been on an art binge lately and the second I read that line, my brain went pooonnnnggg. Karen Gillan’s head is from a web news site while the rest comes from my own photos. Added a few filters and  ah la peanut butter sandwiches, this is the result.

 


End file.
